


In the Too-Still of the Night

by useyourlove



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy can't get to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Too-Still of the Night

She had trouble getting to sleep, Spike wrapped so tightly in her arms his ribs might crack. But he wasn't there. No heart pumping or lungs drawing. She'd nod off and jerk awake, listening to the stillness, squeezing to make sure he existed. So she had asked him to tell a story and he'd said "I'll read to you, would that work, Pet?" He read her Keats. Shelley and Shelley. Browning and Browning. His chest rose and fell. His voice rumbled in her ear. He breathed like a creature that needed air, the cadence forcing him to.

She slept well.


End file.
